


Shore leave

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is a diorama of a gently flowing river in summer or a "summer river scene" which i made a while back. It`s what i imagine when i think of a place for shore leave in the Delta Quadrant may look like. A place where Janeway and Seven go planet side in the evening and Tuvok beams down a tent and some overnight supplies for the captain and her astrometrics officer to "appreciate the stars at night."The scene was inspired by the talented Gina L Dartt, author of the amazingly long Janeway/ Seven series the Just Between Series, the Millenial series and the Counselor series. You should go take a look at her site if you haven`t already been there. Lots of lovely J/7 stories there :)





	Shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> The diorama was made by acrylic water, a plastic carrier bag, layers of cardboard, some bright paints and lots of glue.


End file.
